You Belong With Me
by Icyblast51
Summary: She is his best friend, but feels invisible. She is there for him, but he turns to some one else. She loves him, but he has someone else. He belongs with her. It must be destiny. But will he realize it? Or is he doomed to a horrible relationship?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Icyblast51 here, and this is a Percabeth One-Shot/Songfic! This is kind of AU, as in Piper and Hazel are Annabeth's age but they're mortal. They are all 17. The Giant War never happened. I don't own the song You Belong With Me, or PJO. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _You're on the phone with your girlfriend she's upset. She's going off about something that you said. She doesn't get your humor like I do._

* * *

Annabeth's POV

"RED? WHY WOULD YOU CALL ME THAT IN FRONT OF MY FRIENDS?!" Rachel was off yelling at Percy again through the Iris Message.

"It was just a joke, Rach, I didn't mean to offend you!" Percy looked absolutely broken.

A voice came from Rachel's side of the conversation. "Sorry, I gotta go. Bye!" She rolled her eyes and swept her hand through the I.M.

Percy plopped down on his bed.

I opened the door. "Seaweed Brain?"

He looked up. "Hey, Wisegirl. What's up?"

"Chiron sent me to get you. He wants you to teach swordfighting in a few minutes."

"Okay. See ya."

On the way out, I turned around. "By the way, I think that R.E.D. acronym was hilarious. Especially considering her hair color."

"At least somebody gets it."

* * *

 _I'm in the room it's a typical Tuesday night. I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like. She'll never know your story like I do._

Insert Line

"PERCY! Really, a _picnic_?! That is so poor! Take me to La Revoir right now! Or else!"

"I can't afford that Rachel! You know I don't have the money!"

"Well, you should have considered that before you dated a multi billionaire."

Rachel walked away. Percy slumped against my door.

I took my earbuds out of my ears and walked out of the cabin.

"Hey Perce."

"Hey Annabeth." He said glumly.

"I bet you this song will cheer you up!" I gave him one of my earbuds and played Uptown Funk.

"Thanks! I can never listen to these kind of songs with Rachel around. She only likes lovesick songs like Dead in the Potter and A Million Years."

"Percy you are such a Seaweed Brain. Those songs are Dead in the Water and A Thousand Years."

"Well sorry if I'm not listening when she talks on and on about Twilight when I want to talk about vines."

"Oh I love those. What's 9+10?"

"21!"

"You Seaweed Brain."

"Yes I am!" We broke out laughing.

"If you want, I'll help you finish this picnic." I said, hoping he'd except.

"Thanks. I can't ruin my shape."

"Wow…" I joked.

When we finished, he said goodbye and left to his cabin. I watched him, wondering when he would realize what a jerk Rachel was.

* * *

 _But she wears short skirts I wear T-Shirts. She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers. Dreaming about the day when you'll wake up and find that what you're looking for has been here the whole time!_

* * *

The next day at Goode High, I was watching the school football team playing against our rivals, the West Hall WildCats, when I noticed the cheerleaders' new outfits. They had shorter skirts now. I noticed Rachel at the top of their pyramid with the shortest skirt of all.

Percy, the quarter back, decided to run this one, with only 15 seconds on the clock. He made it just as the timer went off. The Goode High Jackals had won! The crowd went wild!

Percy was carried by his team mates to the bleachers, and there he kissed Rachel, who kissed him back a little too passionate. He was knocked over and they got up laughing. Then they went inside. I sighed, looking down at my simple t-shirt. Will Percy ever realize he doesn't need some short skirted cheer captain. He needed regular old me.

* * *

 _If you could see that I'm the one who understands you, been here alll along so why can't you see, you belong with me, you belong with me._

* * *

"Hey, Percy!"

"Hey Annabeth."

"Congrats on the big win!"

"Thanks! But it was nothing. " C'mon, Annabeth you can say this. Yes you can. "Can I ask you-"

Oh, hey, there's Rachel. I'll be right back!" He ran off, and I may have overheard their conversation.

"Hey Percy! Yay! We won!" Rachel was being as peppy as normal.

Percy pulled out a rose that I didn't see before. "Will you go to Homecoming with me, Rachel Elizabeth Dare?"

"Oh, Percy! Of course I will!"

He picked her up and kissed her, then she ran off to brag about him to the other cheerleaders.

"Okay, back. What did you want to ask me?"

"Nothing. Never mind."

"Okay? Oh, by the way, are you going to Homecoming?"

"I don't know. I do have a test to study for."

"C'mon Annabeth! I promise you it will be fun! Plus, you can hang out with Hazel, Piper, Thalia. And me! Please?" He put on his puppy dog face.

I rolled my eyes. "Fine."

"Yes! I knew I didn't lose it!"

Then he ran off to his team.

When will he realize he belongs with me?

* * *

 _Walking the streets with you and your worn out jeans. I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be. Laughing on a park bench thinking to myself, hey isn't this easy. And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town. I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down. You say you're fine I know you better than that. Hey what you doing with a girl like that?_

* * *

I sat down on the bench at CHB. I was in the field, watching the satyrs and nymphs twirl and dance in the fields. I sighed.

"Hey Annabeth."

"Percy, hey.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just you know. Exhausted."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes."

" _Really_?"

"Yes!"

"I don't believe you."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"I challenge you, I win. You challenge me, you lose!"

"What?"

"Oh never mind!"

We broke out in laughter.

I looked at his smile. It was amazing. It could beat Apollo's. I hadn't seen him smile ever since he started dating Rachel. I didn't know what he sa in her. She didn't deserve him.

"Why are you dating Rachel?" The question just came out. I immediately regretted it because his face fell.

"Well, she's just, well, um-"

"Stop stuttering Seaweed Brain!"

"Okay fine. I don't really like her. I guess I'm just too scared to break up with her. She's rich. Who knows what she could do."

"Perce, I think you should just follow your heart."

"I'm not sure my heart is taking the right path though."

"Don't worry. You can trust it."

"Okay, I'll try."

"PERCY! PERCY! I've got an emergency!" Rachel came over, ruining the moment.

"What is it?"

"Macy needs a new outfit, stat! Can you go get your car? Pretty please?"

Percy sighed. "Okay, fine. Be right back. See ya Annabeth!"

When Percy was out of earshot, Rachel turned to me with an evil expression.

"Look here, Chase. I've seen you hitting on my boyfriend. If I see you hang out with him again, bad things will happen. Got it?"

"Yes. But I just want you to know, Percy loves someone else. He just told me. So don't be surprised when he breaks up with you."

"Oh he won't break up with me. I've got something he doesn't. Money. Power. His mother needs the money."

"You're paying his mother?!"

"No. I'm not that desperate. Who do you think I am, Bella? I will make sure they suffer. And you too, blondie!" With that, she left. Seriously, what did he see in her in the beginning?

* * *

 _But she wears short skirts I wear T-Shirts. She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers. Dreaming about the day when you'll wake up and find that what you're looking for has been here the whole time!_

* * *

The next day at school, it was lunch time, and Percy was sitting next to me, like he always does. Then, Rachel came.

"Hey Percy. Annie."

"It's Annabeth."

"Nobody cares. Anyways Percy…" I didn't listen to the rest of what she was saying. She was wearing her cheer outfit, and was sitting on Percy's lap. Percy looked really uncomfortable.

"Yeah, anyways," Percy said, pushing her off him. "Rachel, we need to talk."

"About what?"

"I think we should break up."

"WHAT?!" The whole cafeteria went silent.

"Look, it's just that I don't think you're my type."

"But I'm everybody's type!"

"I don't really think so-" I was rudely interrupted by Rachel.

"Shut up, blondie. This is all your fault. I'm going to make you pay!" She threw her plate of spaghetti at me and everybody in the cafeteria besides Percy and my other friends were laughing.

I ran off, like the stupid, timid blonde I am.

* * *

 _If you could see that I'm the one who understands you, been here alll along so why can't you see, you belong with me. Standing by and waiting at your back door. All this time how could you not know Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me._

* * *

"Annabeth?"

I turned around to see Piper and Hazel, who both helped me clean up.

"Maybe I don't belong with Percy. Maybe we were just destined to be best friends."

"Don't say that, young one. Rachel is just a way to spice up your relationship." Aphrodite appeared at the sink next to mine.

"Why? Why all this torture, Aphrodite?"

"Because if you can make it through all this, and still be in love with each other, it proves you're meant to be."

"Are you implying he likes me back?"

She just winked and vanished in a spark of pink. I looked down to see my clothes completely back to normal and all the gunk out of my ponytail.

"Well, my mom's a charmer." Piper said, breaking the silence.

"Yup." We all burst out laughing.

The bell rung, and we headed our separate ways to our classes. On my way to English, I thought about Percy. Now that he was available, would he notice me? I was with him, all this time, 6 years in fact. So why couldn't he notice me?

* * *

 _Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night, I know how to make you laugh, when you know you're about to cry. And I know your favorite songs, and you tell me about your dreams, think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me. Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you, been here all along, so why can't you see, you belong with me!_

* * *

Knock, knock, knock. I opened the cabin door to see Percy, crying.

"Nightmare?"

"Nightmare."

"Oh, come here."

We sat on my bed and he lay his head on my shoulder.

"I know how to make you laugh."

"Oh yeah? Try me."

"A hydra flew around my room before you came." I sang in a pretend horrible voice.

He laughed. "Kill it!" He finished. Lately we were making demigod versions of our favorite vines.

"Thanks, Annabeth."

"No problem. I'm always here for you."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure. Hit me."

"Who exactly do you think I belong with, if it's not Rachel?"

I wanted to say me. I wanted to hug him and kiss him and tell him he belonged with me. But I couldn't. It was just too hard. "I don't honestly know. Just listen to your heart."

* * *

 _Standing by and waiting at your back door. All this time how could you not know baby… You belong with me. (x3) Have you ever thought just maybe… You belong with me. (x2)_

* * *

"Really? You want me to follow my heart?"

"Yes."

"Can I tell you what my heart is telling me to do?"

Here it comes Annabeth. He's probably going to say he likes somebody else. "Of course."

"It's telling me to do this." He leaned forward and actually kissed me! EEEK! That means he likes me!

He pulled away when he realized I wasn't kissing back.

"Oh, um, I'm sorry, I didn't realize-" I cut him off by jumping on him and kissing him passionately. I pulled away.

"What were you saying?"

"That I belong with you."

* * *

 **Hope that was fluffy enough for you guys! Please review on what you think I could fix, and I will (Probably) do it! Read my other 4 stories,** _ **Newgirl, Zarter Holidays, Hestia's Secrets, and Daughter of Snow.**_ **Go Team USA! Remember this is a one shot, So I will probably only write more if it's in high demand. So yeah. Go Team USA!**

 **Live Love Laugh,**

 **Icyblast51**


	2. Challenge

**Hey guys! This is not an update, however, it's good. I have a challenge for all you guys! Because tomorrow, PJO turns ten! YAY! Anyways, I challenge all of you to make a oneshot for PJO in honor of the 10 year anniversary! I will post mine today, it's called The Lonely Tree. Anyways, I've created a community for this challenge, so if you make a oneshot, either PM me or review on one of my stories this phrase; The PJO10 has landed. Got it? Now, go write!**


End file.
